


On Offer

by deird1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: Something to consider.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	On Offer

Sam’s halfway through the standard update – Goa’uld infiltration of Earth, theoretical ways to destroy Anubis, what her robotic evil twin might be up to, same old same old – when the General interrupts.

“Carter?”

“Yes, sir?”

“What would you think about me retiring?”

He’s not looking at her. And she clearly misheard him.

“Say again, sir?”

He meets her gaze, leaning back to sit against the edge of his desk. “If I retired, Sam,” he says evenly. “If it wasn’t a factor. What would happen then?”

A moment’s pause, and then a hundred thoughts hit her simultaneously: _I could – we could – does he_ want _to retire? – I’m planning a wedding – Sam, he called me Sam – there wouldn’t be rules against it – does he even mean that? what if I’m misinterpreting? – what would I tell Pete? – he called me Sam –_ and all she can do is freeze up, push away everything in her brain, and stammer out “I– I don’t know.”

Jack watches her for a second, then nods, and says “Just something I’m thinking about.”

There is no more to the conversation; for the rest of the day they are safe, and official, and everything is simple once again.


End file.
